Doaku Untuk Tuhan
by kkamjoo94
Summary: "Haneunim... Tolong jangan bawa dia pergi. Karena dia jiwaku. Dia nafasku. Dia nyawaku. Dia detak jantungku. Jika kau bawa dia pergi.. bawa diriku ikut bersamanya. Karena aku hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa jiwa jika harus hidup tanpanya" It's Kaisoo/Kaido and YAOI! EXO but OOC!


Doaku untuk Tuhan

Tittle : Doaku untuk Tuhan (Please Dont Go Again)

Author : Kailee (Kkamjoo94)

Cast : Kaido

Genre : Romance, life, angst, sad

Length : Oneshot

Note : Dio milik Kai, Kai milik Dio. Keduanya milik orang tua masing-masing dan dibawah naungan serta manajem SMent. Cerita ini hanya fiksi, asli karangan dari otak ngenes gue *plak Percakapan dengan huruf _italic_ itu flashback yaw, sedangkan tulisannya yang beda+italic itu sisi lain atau 'sementara itu'. Ngertikan? Ngerti-ngertiin lah ya wkwk. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya nggak dapet feel-nya. Waktu ngerjain lagi tahun baruan sih huahahaha. Oke, just check it out and enjoy~ Don't forget to give me a review, okay? Thanks a lot guys!

Summary : _"Haneunim... Tolong jangan bawa dia pergi. Karena dia jiwaku. Dia nafasku. Dia nyawaku. Dia detak jantungku. Jika kau bawa dia pergi.. bawa diriku ikut bersamanya. Karena aku hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa jiwa jika harus hidup tanpanya"_

_..._

Seorang lelaki cantik dengan mata bulatnya, sedang asyik memandangi ribuan bintang dilangit bak permata yang ditabur diatas permadani raksasa. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya lama, lalu menghirup udara segar pada saat itu yang ia yakini bisa menghapus segala penat dan laranya. Tanpa dikomando otaknya, memori yang ia dapatkan tadi siang kembali terputar diotaknya.

"_Uisa seonsaengnim, wae geuraeyo?"_

"_Jeongmal mianhada, anda... terkena leukimia"_

Lelaki itu menengadahkan kepalanya, lalu membuka matanya untuk melihat langit tepat diatas kepalanya. Karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dari matanya, ia segera memejamkan matanya lagi karena ia yakin dengan cara ini cairan bening yang sedang memaksa keluar, tidak akan keluar. Lalu ia hirup udara dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan gejolak di hatinya.

Namun, pikirannya malah melayang-layang kemana-mana. Membawa sebuah bayangan kekasihnya ke dalam otaknya, membuatnya semakin sedih karena ia berpikir bahwa ia takut kekasihnya itu tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup tanpa dirinya. Karena ia tahu, bagaimana kekasihnya itu menyayangi dirinya dengan tulus. Mencintai dirinya dengan segenap hati. Ia bergumam lirih dengan suara yang bergetar karena menahan tangis.

"Haneunim, salyo juseyo"

Seorang laki-laki tampan nan gagah, berkulit lebih gelap, melewati balkon dan menemukan kekasihnya yang ia yakini sedang melihat bintang. Ia tersenyum, lalu ia mendekatinya perlahan. Lelaki bermata bulat yang menyadari kedatangan orang terkasihnya, lalu segera menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan telah mengalir ke pipinya dan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui kehadiran lelaki berkulit tan tersebut.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu semakin mendekat, lalu kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh mungil lelaki bermata bulat dengan sayang dan lembut. Ia pun meletakkan dagunya ke bahu lelaki bermata bulat tersebut. "Kyungsoo hyung" panggilnya manja.

"Kai-ah. W-wae geurae? Kenapa tengah malam begini belum tidur?"

Lelaki berkulit hitam yang bernama Kai itu tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan dekapannya kepada lelaki yang bernama Kyungsoo. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Masuklah, bukankah disini dingin? Sebentar lagi musim dingin tiba" ujar Kai lembut. Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya menatap wajah kekasihnya yang mendekapnya dari belakang tersebut. Namun, ia melihat Kai menautkan alisnya sehingga kerutan tipis muncul di keningnya.

"Hyung, apa hyung baru saja menangis? W-wae? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuatmu menangis? Apa aku membuatmu sedih? Atau...apa aku telah menyakitimu?" tanya Kai berturut-turut. Kyungsoo gelagapan. Lidahnya kelu karena terlalu gugup. Lalu tanpa sadar, ia melakukan kebiasaannya saat gugup–yaitu menggesekkan ujung jari-jarinya.

Kai yang menyadari hal itu–kebiasaan kekasihnya, segera melepas dekapannya. Ia lalu memutar tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya. Namun, Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya. Takut kalau-kalau Kai bisa membongkar segala rahasianya.

Kai mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu tangannya itu bergerak untuk mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo agar mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Namun, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya karena ia takut Kai bisa membaca segalanya.

Kai menghela napas panjang, lalu kembali mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo. "Tatap mataku" gumamnya yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah. Dengan takut-takut, Kyungsoo menggerakkan bola matanya untuk menatap sepasang manik hitam milik Kai. Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, karena saat itu Kai berusaha membongkar dan membaca segalanya dari mata indah kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ada apa? Hyung punya masalah? Malhaebwa. Aku akan menjadi tempat curahan hatimu. Aku akan menjadi tempatmu untuk menangis. Ppali, malhaebwa, eo?"

Kyungsoo tertegun dengan ketulusan kekasihnya tersebut. Air matanya kembali tumpah. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan tangisannya, namun ia malah semakin terisak. Ia sangat bingung. Bagaimana ia mengatakannya pada Kai? Ia tahu Kai tidak akan sanggup menerimanya.

Mereka berdua adalah yatim-piatu. Sama-sama dibesarkan di satu panti asuhan yang sama. Selama 13 tahun keduanya hidup bersama, sehingga keduanya sudah saling mengerti perasaan dan sifat satu sama lainnya. Bahkan, jika salah satu menyimpan rahasia atau masalah, yang lainnya akan segera mengetahuinya hanya dengan membaca tatapan mata saja.

Kai sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya, agar mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tahu masalah yang dihadapi kekasihnya sangat besar. Entah kenapa ia menjadi semakin yakin untuk meminjamkan bahunya disaat Kyungsoo menangis hingga terisak seperti itu. Ia bahkan semakin yakin untuk menjaga Kyungsoo saat mereka hidup bersama nanti. Ya, dia sangat yakin.

Dengan secepat kilat, Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat, seakan takut kehilangan Kyungsoo untuk selama-lamanya. "Uljima. Jebbal, uljima. Jika kau menangis seperti ini, maka kau melukaiku lebih dalam lagi. Rasanya sangat sakit. Jebbal, uljimara" gumam Kai. Tanpa ia sadari, air matanya juga tumpah.

"Haneunim, tolong jaga Kyungsoo-ku. Jangan buat dia memikul beban berat. Berikan semua bebannya padaku dan pastikan tidak ada yang tersisa. Karena hatiku sakit, seperti tersayat-sayat ribuan pisau jika melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Haneunim, jebbal nareul jom dowajwo"

...

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menatap langit malam. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sangat menyukai hobi barunya yang sekarang, dan hal ini berlaku sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia hanya merasa lebih kuat saat menatap langit malam–yang bahkan tidak ada bintangnya.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan bulir-bulir salju pertama yang turun perlahan ke bumi. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, seperti hendak menggapai bulan yang kala itu sinarnya tertutup awan kelam. "Haneunim, izinkan aku untuk masih melihat bulan di waktu-waktu berikutnya"

Sebulir salju mampu menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengamati salju tersebut dan saat itu pula waktu seperti bergerak slow motion. Sebelum salju itu turun semakin dekat dengannya, perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya hingga sejajar sedada. Kemudian ia membuka telapak tangannya dan membiarkan tangannya mengapung di udara cukup lama, menampung salju yang mampu menarik perhatiannya tersebut.

Angin berhembus perlahan, menyibakkan helaian rambutnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghelanya panjang. "Haneunim... Tolong biarkan aku merasakan saljumu lagi. Tolong biarkan aku melihat musim salju di tahun berikutnya... Bersama dengan Kai" gumamnya lirih.

Ia tersenyum pilu, lalu tanpa aba-aba dari otaknya, air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Namun sepasang tangan itu enggan untuk langsung menghapusnya. Ia terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang. Ia sangat nyaman saat bulir-bulir salju itu jatuh ke telapak tangannya. Ia sangat nyaman saat angin dingin menerpa tubuhnya dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya.

Cukup lama, sekitar beberapa menit berlalu. Ia menurunkan tangannya, lalu melipatnya diatas balkon. Matanya terbuka perlahan. Tangannya bergerak untuk menghapus buliran air mata yang sudah hampir mengering di pipinya. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam seraya menutup matanya lagi, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia segera membuka matanya dan melihat kebelakang. Ternyata Kai yang memeluk seraya mendekapnya dengan selimut tebal. Ia tersenyum saat berkata, "Kai-ah?".

Kai tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup bahu kanannya, tempat Kai menyandarkan kepalanya. "Chagiya, kenapa sih akhir-akhir ini kau suka berdiri disini? Apa masalahmu saat itu belum selesai?" tanya Kai dengan manja.

Kyungsoo mendekap lengan Kai yang saat itu lebih dulu memeluknya. Ia menggeleng seraya memaksa tersenyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Aniyo, gwaenchanha. Aku hanya ingin melihat dan menikmati dunia lebih lama. Sebelum aku tidak bisa melihatnya lagi" ujar Kyungsoo seraya mengacak rambut Kai dengan sebelah tangannya.

Kai segera melepas pelukannya. "Hyung! Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?" tanya Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Berbicara seperti apa?" tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Seperti tadi! Kau bicara seakan kau akan mati besok" ujar Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum pilu, namun tanpa Kai sadari. "Benarkah?"

"Eo! Aku tidak suka!" tandas Kai, lalu segera pergi bersandar di tembok balkon—tepat disamping kekasihnya berdiri. "Wae? Apa ucapanku salah?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi. Kai tampak menatap nanar rumah-rumah yang berada di bawah. Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, "Bukankah ucapanku benar?" tanyanya. "I-iya. Tapi aku tidak suka! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Tidak akan pernah" ucap Kai seraya memberi penekanan pada kata 'tidak akan pernah'.

Kyungsoo membalik badan untuk menatap lurus ke depan seperti apa yang Kai lakukan. "Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau..." Kyungsoo menjedakan kalimatnya. Seakan ragu untuk mengatakannya. Namun, tatapan Kai memaksanya untuk meneruskan kalimatnya tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau suatu saat aku pergi dan tidak akan pernah kembali?"

Tenggorokkan Kai tercekat. Dahinya langsung berkerut, "M-mwo?!" pekiknya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap lurus kedepan. "Aku tidak suka mendengarnya. Bisakah kita ganti topik pembicaraan?"

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku sudah tidak ada..."

"Marajima!"

"Aku ingin..."

"Geumanhae!"

"...kau hidup bahagia. Hidup normal dengan..."

"BUKANKAH SUDAH KUKATAKAN UNTUK BERHENTI?!" teriak Kai, membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berkata dan menatapnya takut. Mata Kai telah basah, dan cairan bening itu jatuh mengalir terus-menerus ke pipinya. "Aku benci dirimu saat berkata seperti itu" gumam Kai. Dadanya naik turun, ia berusaha menetralkan gejolak amarah didadanya. "Aku tidak akan bahagia dengan siapapun selain denganmu" lanjut Kai dengan pelan, namun Kyungsoo masih sangat jelas mendengarnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam, begitupula dengan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membisu seribu kata dan hanya menatap ujung kakinya. Perlahan nafasnya kembali teratur, dadanya sudah kembali tenang. Sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengambil sebelah tangan milik Kyungsoo, lalu mengarahkannya untuk menyentuh wajahnya. Ia menggunakan tangan itu untuk membelai wajahnya sendiri, kemudian menciumnya dengan kasih sayang. Bukan hanya sekali ciuman, bahkan berulang kali. Seakan takut tidak bisa mencium tangan itu lagi.

"Mianhae, hyung. Mianhae. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" ujarnya lirih, masih menciumi tangan mungil milik Kyungsoo. Air matanya pun menetes lagi, membasahi tangan mungil nan putih yang ia ciumi itu. Perlahan tangan Kyungsoo yang lain terangkat dan membelai wajah Kai–yang saat itu masih menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk membelai wajah tampannya. Ia tersenyum tipis seraya menghapus air mata Kai.

Kai yang menyadarinya, segera menghentikan aktivitas sebelumnya dan membalas senyuman dari orang tercintanya. Keduanya semakin mendekat, menghapus setiap jarak yang ada, jarak yang memisahkan tubuh keduanya. "Saranghae" bisik Kai, lalu segera menghapuskan jarak terakhir dan menyatukan keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman penuh kasih sayang dan cinta.

"Haneunim, maukah Kau mendengar doaku?..." Kyungsoo lebih dulu membatin.

"Haneunim... Aku tahu Kau tidak mungkin tega memisahkan kami. Tolong jangan pisahkan kami berdua..." batin Kai.

"...tolong, beri aku waktu lebih lama lagi untuk membahagiakannya..." Kyungsoo melanjutkan doanya.

"...Karena aku mencintanya. Sangat mencintainya" batin Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan.

...

**Kai PoV**

Aku terbangun dari tidur saat aku rasa udaranya semakin dingin. Saat ingin menarik selimut, aku sadar kekasih ku tidak ada disampingku. Kemana dia? Aku duduk di pinggir kasur, menunggunya kembali karena kupikir dia ke toilet atau mengambil minum. Namun, sudah 5 menit aku menunggunya. Dia tidak kembali juga. Sebenarnya dia kemana? Aku ingin mencarinya, namun aku mengurungkan niatku. Aku berjalan menuju tungku perapian di dalam kamarku, lalu memasukkan beberapa kayu bakar lagi agar apinya semakin besar dan mampu menghangatkan udara kamarku yang sangat dingin.

Setelah itu, aku baru mencarinya. Saat keluar dari kamar, aku melihat pintu menuju balkon terbuka. Anginnya yang cukup kencang mampu menerbangkan tira-tirai jendela. Butiran salju pun ikut terbawa masuk ke dalam rumah.

Aku mendekat, penasaran siapa yang berada di balkon. Saat aku tepat berdiri sejajar dengan pintu, aku baru tahu siapa yang tengah berdiri memandangi langit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo kekasihku? Aku sedikit oh tidak, sangat bingung. Kenapa sifatnya cepat berubah? Akhir-akhir ini dia selalu murung dan menutup diri, tidak seceria dulu. Dia juga lebih suka menyendiri dan memandang langit di balkon. Sebenarnya ada apa?

Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya. Seperti tahu ada yang datang, tangannya bergerak menuju wajah cantiknya. Seperti sedang...menghapus sesuatu dari sana. Apa dia menangis lagi? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering menangis?

"Jagiya"

Kulihat dia segera berbalik. "W-wae, Kai-ah? Ada apa? Apa tidurmu tidak nyenyak?" tanyanya dengan sedikit terbata. Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sedang ia sembunyikan. Aku menatapnya lekat, mencari tau apa yang terjadi dan apa yang mampu membuat dirinya berubah. Namun, saat sepasang mataku menatap sepasang manik matanya, ia menghindar. Aku ingin menanyakannya, tetapi...sebaiknya aku urungkan saja. Mungkin dia benar-benar punya masalah yang tidak bisa dibagi denganku.

Aku memaksa kepalaku untuk mengangguk, walaupun aku tahu wajahku masih menunjukkan bahwa aku bingung dan khawatir. "Eo, aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau tidak ada disampingku" jawabku dan disambut dengan senyumannya yang seakan mengatakan "tidak ada yang terjadi". Hatiku memerih melihatnya seperti itu. Aku segera membalas senyumnya dengan senyumku. Lalu aku berkata, "Sedang apa malam-malam dan dingin-dingin begini? Kajja, kita masuk. Lihat, wajahmu semakin terlihat pucat dari hari kehari..."

Kyungsoo terus menatapku dengan mata bulatnya tanpa berkedip. Bahkan aku lihat sepasang bola mata indah nan teduh itu sudah mulai berkaca. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Haneunim, maukah Kau beritahu diriku tentang segalanya? Tolong, kumohon... Aku ingin tahu tentang segalanya sekarang juga.

"W-wae geurae? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku seraya menyeka air mata yang kini mulai membasahi pipinya. Aku mendekap wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku, memaksa wajahnya untuk menatap sepasang mataku yang juga menatap matanya dalam. "Hyung, eodi apo? Eo?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menggeleng sambil menepis sepasang tanganku. "Gwaenchanha" ujarnya seraya tersenyum. Sial, kenapa dia tersenyum pilu seperti itu? Senyum itu seperti mengatakan bahwa kau sangat terluka. Tapi dengan apa? Dengan siapa? Aku mengusapkan ibu jariku di bibirnya dengan perlahan. Sepasang mata indah itu pun melihatku.

"Hajima... Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Kau membuat hatiku terluka dengan senyummu yang seperti itu" ucapku lirih. Dia tersenyum namun meneteskan air mata. Aku semakin bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Mianhae. Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir. Kajja, kita masuk kedalam. Disini sangat dingin. Kau bisa sakit"

...

Waktu demi waktu, hari demi hari, bulan berganti bulan, dan kini telah sampai pada dua minggu terakhir musim salju. Namun, hari ini Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan sedang melihat langit karena udaranya yang ekstrim. Didalam rumahnya saja dia masih perlu menggunakan jaket tebal.

Kini Kyungsoo sedang menggigil di atas kasurnya meskipun sudah dibalut dua lapis selimut. Wajahnya pun semakin pucat. Kai tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia segera mengenakan mantel tebalnya dan pergi keluar rumah untuk membeli beberapa antibiotik. Kyungsoo berusaha mencegahnya, namun kemauan Kai terlalu keras. Ia bahkan berani menerjang badai yang terjadi hanya untuk membeli obat Kyungsoo.

"Haneunim... Jika Kau bertekad untuk mengambilku, tolong hapuslah perasaan Kai padaku. Tapi jika kau izinkan, berilah aku waktu yang lebih lama untuk hidup. Aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian didunia ini. Tolong aku, Haneunim" gumamnya.

_Cklek_

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah seorang lelaki dengan mantel tebal. Kepala dan bahunya telah penuh dengan salju. "Kai-ah" gumam Kyungsoo. Kai segera mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo, lalu membantunya untuk duduk dan meminum obat. Namun, sebelumnya ia sempat membelai kepala kekasihnya tersebut dan tersenyum manis.

"Kai-ah, bibirmu membiru. Kau kedinginan? Lepaskan jaketmu, pasti basah. Kemarilah, berbaringlah denganku" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Namun, Kai menggeleng. "Ani, aku tidak kedinginan. Jangan khawatirkan aku, khawatirkan dirimu" ujar Kai lembut. Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggeleng. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia menggeser selimut tebal itu dan memakaikannya kepada Kai. Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan lirih, namun Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Hyung, saranghae" ujarnya tiba-tiba, lalu perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Kyungsoo. Nafas keduanya saling beradu dan saat wajah itu semakin mendekat, nafas itu menyatu. Bibir keduanya saling bertautan dan saling mencicipi satu sama lainnya.

Kai mendorong tengkuk Kyungsoo agar wajah Kyungsoo semakin dekat dan ia dapat dengan leluasa memperdalam ciumannya. Ciuman itu semakin lama semakin tidak terkendali dan liar. Bahkan kini Kai sudah merajai leher Kyungsoo yang jenjang. Tangan nakalnya sudah mulai membuka kancing baju Kyungsoo.

Namun, sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan tangan Kai. "Kai-ah, hajima" ujar sang pemilik tangan seraya menggeleng. Namun Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman, berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Gwaenchanha, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan menghangatkanmu" ujarnya lalu kembali melumat bibir cherry Kyungsoo. Sepasang tangannya kembali melanjutkan aktifitas sebelumnya.

Ciumannya pun semakin turun dan kini telah merajai bahunya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat setelah melihat luka memar di bahu tersebut. "W-wae, Kai-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Hyung, apa hyung pernah terjatuh?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius. Dengan polosnya Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Aniyo". Kai membeku sesaat, berusaha menenangkan berbagai macam perasaan yang berkecamuk didirinya. Lalu ia segera bangun dan mengancingkan kembali baju Kyungsoo.

"Tidurlah, tidak baik melakukannya di cuaca dingin seperti ini" ujar Kai, lalu ikut berbaring disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Haneunim, apa Kau baru saja mengabulkan doaku? Tapi, aku bingung apa yang harus aku rasakan. Senang, atau sedih? Jika harus senang, lalu kenapa saat doaku mulai bekerja, hatiku terasa sangat sakit?"

"Haneunim. Apa yang baru saja aku lihat? Dia memiliki memar di tubuhnya, tetapi dia tidak merasa pernah terjatuh. Apa... Ah! Tidak- Itu tidak mungkin! Dia sehat dan akan selalu sehat. Haneunim, tolong... Semoga apa yang aku pikirkan adalah salah"

...

Pagi menjelang. Sinar matahari yang terhalangi awan kelam tidak bisa membangunkanku jika aku tidak terbangun karena jam alarm yang kekasihku pasang. Dia melakukannya karena takut jika terlambat bangun dan tidak sempat memasakkan makanan untukku.

Aku membalik tubuhku, menatap wajah damai yang sedang terlelap di sampingku. Aku tersenyum, lalu perlahan tanganku mengusap bibir cherry-nya. Dia sedikit bergerak, namun tidak sampai bangun. Lalu ujung ibu jariku mengusap alisnya yang tebal. Beruntung dia tidak terbangun, karena aku sangat menikmati wajahnya saat tidur.

Namun, aku segera bangun sesaat setelah mengingat sesuatu. Aku ingat hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke panti asuhan tempatku dan Kyungsoo-hyung dibesarkan. Untung saja tempat itu tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya cukup menaiki bus satu kali dan berjalan selama 10 menit. Aku segera bergegas mandi. Setelah itu, aku berpakaian. Tidak lupa aku memakai mantel tebalku karena walaupun salju sudah tidak turun, cuaca diluar sangat dingin.

Aku keluar kamar mandi, dan masih kutemukan tubuh mungilnya yang masih terlelap. Aku tersenyum, lalu mendekatinya perlahan karena takut langkah kakiku akan membangunkannya. Aku menaikkan selimut tebal itu hingga hanya menampakkan wajah damainya yang sedang terlelap. Sebelum aku pergi, aku sempat mengecup keningnya dengan lembut dan berbisik, "Saranghae".

Aku berjalan menyusuri trotoar pejalan yang kedua sisi pinggirnya tertutupi salju yang tebal akibat badai tadi malam. Angin dingin berhembus, menerbangkan helaian rambutku dan membuatku harus memasukkan telapak tanganku yang tidak dibalut sarung tangan masuk ke dalam saku mantelku.

Tidak perlu waktu lama, aku sudah di halte bus. Dan beruntungnya lagi, sesaat setelah aku sampai, bus pun datang. Aku segera naik dan mengambil tempat duduk nomor dua dari belakang di bagian paling kanan, dekat jendela. Ini tempat kesukaanku dan Kyungsoo-hyung. Entah kenapa aku sangat menikmati duduk disini, ditempat ini.

Tidak lama kemudian, bus yang aku naiki berhenti di halte berikutnya. Aku segera turun dan bergegas berjalan menuju panti asuhan. Setelah melewati beberapa blok, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat ini. Tempat dimana aku dan Kyungsoo-hyung mengenal dan hidup bersama selama 13 tahun terakhir.

Aku melewati bangku taman yang berada di bawah pohon maple. Aku tersenyum saat mengingat pertemuan kami yang pertama kala itu. Sebuah siluet menyerupai seorang anak muncul seraya angin berhembus. Sebuah siluet dengan pipi chubby dan mata bulatnya sedang menangis di kursi taman dibawah pohon maple itu. Dia Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo, orang yang kini sangat aku cinta.

Kala itu ia baru saja dibawa ke panti asuhan. Aku mendekatinya dan memberinya sebatang permen milikku. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku dengan matanya yang basah.

"_Ambilah"_

"_Untukku?"_

Aku mengangguk dan tidak lama sebuah tangan terulur untuk mengambil permen itu. Aku duduk disampingnya. _"Dulu ibuku selalu memberiku permen saat aku menangis. Dia bilang permen adalah obat yang manjur untuk menenangkan hati. Nah, apa yang membuatmu menangis?"_

**Author POV**

Tepukan lembut mendarat di sebelah bahunya. Saat itu juga memori masa lalunya menghilang dan siluet dua orang anak yang duduk dibangku taman tersebut pun memudar. Ia segera menelengkan kepalanya ke belakang. Senyumannya mengembang saat ia tahu siapa orang itu.

"Kim...Jong in?"

Kai membungkukkan sedikit badannya sesaat. "Ne. Annyeonghaseyo, Sajangnim" ujarnya. Wanita berumur 50 tahun itu tersenyum, lalu segera memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu" ujar wanita tua itu. Kai tersenyum, "Aku juga merindukanmu" ucapnya, membuat wanita itu tersenyum lagi. "Kau tidak berubah. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" ujar wanita itu seraya menggiring Kai untuk duduk di bangku taman tersebut.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku tanyakan" jawab Kai. Wanita tua itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Sebelum wanita tua–kepala panti asuhan–itu bertanya, Kai sudah melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mengenai Kyungsoo"

...

Kai berjalan gontai saat memasuki gang menuju rumahnya. Pikirannya melayang-layang saat mengingat pertemuannya tadi dengan pemilik panti asuhan. Ia bahkan tidak mengeratkan lilitan syal tebalnya yang menggantung di leher saat angin dingin menerpanya.

"_Sajangnim, apakah sajangnim tahu apa yang menyebabkan kedua orang tua Kyungsoo-hyung meninggal?"_

"_Kalau tidak salah, ibunya meninggal lebih dulu karena terkena leukimia. Sedangkan ayahnya mendapat kecelakaan saat bekerja"_

"_Leukimia? Apakah penyakit yang menurun?"_

"_Mollayo. Bisa jadi seperti itu. Karena darah dari sang ibu akan menurun pada anaknya"_

Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya telah membawanya hingga ke depan pintu rumahnya. Ia sempat berhenti sejenak. Mencoba menenangkan pikirannya yang kala itu sedang ricuh. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu membuangnya perlahan. Setelah itu, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya.

_Ceklek_

"Hyung?" panggil Kai seraya melepas mantel dan syal yang menutupi lehernya. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia segera mencari Kyungsoo ke dapur. Namun, sosok mungilnya tidak ada disana. Ia segera menaiki tangga dan berlari memasuki kamarnya. Nafasnya lega saat melihat Kyungsoo ada disana. Ia masih tidur dibalik selimut tebal. "Tumben dia masih tidur?"

Kai memasuki kamarnya seraya tersenyum. Ia lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih tertidur. Ia merayap ke samping Kyungsoo dan sebelah tangannya merangkul pinggang ramping Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, ireona. Sudah siang" ujar Kai dengan manja. Namun, tidak ada respon atau bahkan gerakan dari Kyungsoo. Kai segera membalik tubuh Kyungsoo yang saat itu tidur membelakanginya. Namun betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat cairan merah pekat mengalir dari hidung Kyungsoo. Kai mencoba membangunkan lelaki pujaannya itu, namun Kyungsoo juga tidak memberikan respon. Dengan secepat kilat, Kai mengangkat tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat.

"Haneunim, jaga Kyungsoo-ku. Semoga tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi"

...

Kai duduk di bangku panjang ruang tunggu. Namun, sejak 10 menit yang lalu, ia tidak bisa diam dan duduk tenang. Sesekali ia berdiri, berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruangan UGD, lalu kembali duduk seraya mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Hingga akhirnya seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Uisa seonsaengnim, wae geuraesseo?" tanya Kai khawatir. Wajah dokter itu kelihatan berbeda. Seperti membawa kabar buruk yang memprihatinkan.

"Anda siapanya pasien?" tanya dokter itu. "Aku keka- Ak-aku keluarganya" jawab kai terbata. "Apa nama anda Jong In?" tanya dokter itu lagi. Kai hanya mengangguk kaku, "Bagaimana anda tahu nama saya?". Dokter itu menghela nafas, lalu menggiring Kai untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi adalah pasien saya sejak 3 bulan lalu. Dia datang kesini untuk mengecek penyakit apa yang dia derita. Dan saat itu, Kyungsoo menceritakan gejalanya sama dengan yang sekarang yaitu seringnya dia mimisan..." Dokter tersebut menjedakan kalimatnya. "Ap– apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan memar di bahunya?"

Dokter itu segera membelalakkan matanya. "Anda tahu?" tanyanya. "Y-ye. Beberapa waktu lalu aku melihat memar itu dengan tidak sengaja. Apa artinya itu, dok?" tanya Kai. Dokter ber-name tag Kim Jun Myun itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya, dua bulan lalu, Kyungsoo-ssi meminta saya untuk merahasiakan ini darimu" ujarnya lagi-lagi menjedakan kalimatnya. "Kyungsoo-ssi... mengidap penyakit Leukimia yang diyakini dideritanya sejak kecil. Hanya saja, penyakit itu menjadi ganas sejak setahun lalu". Leher Kai tercekat. Lidahnya kelu dan paru-parunya terasa seperti tidak bisa mengambil oksigen di udara.

"M-mwo?"

...

Kai berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar saat memasuki ruangan sunyi dan gelap tersebut. Ruangan luas yang memberikan suasana rohani yang sangat dalam, tempat orang-orang berdoa dan memohon. Dia terus berjalan dengan mata yang menatap tajam, mendekati sebuah patung dan salib yang berada di altar, bagian terdepan ruangan tersebut.

Tangannya mengepal keras di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dadanya naik turun saat ia menahan segala amarahnya. Matanya terus menatap tajam patung tersebut. Lalu saat kaki itu semakin dekat dengan patung tersebut, tangannya terangkat untuk menunjuk tajam patung tersebut.

"Kau! Kenapa Kau begitu kejam padaku? Kau sudah mengambil keluargaku, dan sekarang Kau ingin mengambil Kyungsoo-ku?! Bukankah Kau menjanjikan kebahagiaan di hidup setiap umatmu?! Aku sudah percaya dengan janjimu itu. Namun, sekarang Kau malah merebut kebahagiaan terakhirku. KENAPA KAU BEGITU KEJAM?! SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU?!"

Patung itu tidak bergerak. Tetap diam pada senyum ramahnya. Saat ia menyadari bahwa tindakannya tidak ada artinya, perlahan-lahan nafasnya berangsur normal. Tangannya kembali melemas, begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya. Sehingga ia jatuh berlutut. "Kenapa Kau tega? Kenapa Kau ingin merenggut kebahagiaan terakhirku? Haneunim..." gumamnya lirih.

Hatinya memerih, sangat menyakitkan. Tangan kanannya bergerak memegangi dada kirinya, lalu meremas baju dibagian tersebut dengan keras. Air matanya mengalir dengan deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Haneunim, tolong aku. Kumohon, selamatkan dia"

...

Kai mematung di depan pintu yang bertuliskan "Do Kyungsoo". Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Bahkan dia tidak sadar Kyungsoo yang mengamatinya dari ranjang pasien, lewat celah pintu tersebut.

"_Kyungsoo-ssi... mengidap penyakit Leukimia"_

"_Kemoterapi. Biayanya cukup mahal dan hanya 40% kemungkinan keberhasilannya. Hal ini sudah pernah saya katakan padanya, hanya saja ia menolaknya dengan alasan penyakitnya sudah tidak dapat tertolong dan ia tidak mau membuatmu susah diakhir hidupnya"_

"_Berpura-puralah bahwa anda tidak mengetahui keadaannya. Itu akan membuatnya sedikit lega. Saran saya, buatlah dia bahagia disisa akhir hidupnya. Turuti apa yang dia inginkan akan membuatnya merasa bahagia dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak hidup sia-sia"_

Namun ia segera memudarkan lamunannya dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia mencoba tersenyum saat kekasihnya menyapanya dengan senyum lembut.

"Hyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kai dengan lembut. Matanya sudah berkaca lagi. Ia tidak bisa menahannya, sehingga bulir itu jatuh membasahi pipinya. Hanya saja, dengan segera ia menghapus cairan bening tersebut.

"Kai-ah, wae geurae? Uljimara"

Kai segera menggeleng, lalu mengambil tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur saat ingin menghapus sisa air matanya. Dengan sayang, ia ciumi tangan mungil tersebut. Kali ini ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa ia takut tidak akan bisa menciumi tangan itu lagi.

"Kai-ah, ada apa?"

Lagi-lagi Kai menggeleng seraya tersenyum. Air matanya pun kembali tumpah. Segera ia tarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya agar lelaki mungil itu tidak melihat dirinya yang sedang menangis. Sesekali ia menciumi bahu Kyungsoo yang sangat ia sukai baunya.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo terkejut dengan perlakuan Kai. Sempat ia berpikir, apakah Kai tahu tentang penyakitnya atau tidak. Namun, bukan itu yang terpenting. Lelaki yang mendekapnya kinilah yang paling penting. Dia ingin membahagiakan Kai sebelum waktunya habis, sebelum ajal menjemputnya dan memisahkan mereka untuk selama-lamanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya. Namun, air mata malah mengalir semakin deras dari kedua matanya. Perlahan ia angkat kedua tangannya, lalu membalas pelukan hangat Kai dengan erat. Dia yang tahu Kai sedang menangis, segera mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara memberi tepukan-tepukan lembut dipunggungnya seraya berkata,

"Gwaenchanhayo. Uljima" gumamnya.

...

Cicit burung terdengar. Cahaya keemasan sang mentari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar, menembus tirai dan mengenai Kai sehingga dia terbangun. Dia menguap sambil meregangkan otot lengannya, lalu mengusap matanya saat melihat ke luar jendela. Dia berjalan mendekati jendela tersebut, "Tidak terasa musim semi akan segera berakhir".

Ia menggaruk kepalanya, lalu beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Seseorang yang sedang memasak telah menarik perhatiannya. Setelah selesai meneguk air mineral di kulkas, ia berjalan mendekati lelaki tersebut. Dengan lembut, ia mendekapnya dari belakang dan melingkarkan sebelah tangannya dipinggang.

"Kyungsoo hyung, jaljasseo?" ujar Kai seraya mencium bahu lelaki itu.

Lelaki mungil didalam pelukannya tersenyum seraya menggenggam lengan kanan Kai yang melintang didepan dadanya. "Eo. Neo?" ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Kai. Mereka berdua kini saling mengeratkan pelukan dan bergerak kekiri dan kekanan secara bersamaan, seperti rumput yang ditiup angin.

Kai bergumam mengiyakan, "Mmm", lalu mencium kepala Kyungsoo, "Nado". Kyungsoo tertawa sesaat, lalu mengacak rambut Kai dengan sayang. "Mandilah, badanmu bau" canda Kyungsoo. "Tidak mau" jawab Kai, lalu kembali menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo dengan mata yang terpejam. "Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau mandi sebelum kau memberiku morning kiss"

Kyungsoo berdecak, "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu mencium dan selalu meminta ciuman dariku?" tanyanya. "Entahlah" jawabnya. Ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dan mengusapnya, "Aku hanya ketagihan mencicipinya. Kecupanmu bagai candu bagiku". Kyungsoo tertawa sambil menyingkirkan tangan Kai dari wajahnya dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya. Namun, Kai tidak mau melepasnya. Malah semakin mengeratkannya. "Hey, bagaimana caraku memasak kalau kau menempel seperti ini? Ayolah, masakanku bisa gosong" protes Kyungsoo.

Lagi-lagi Kai menggeleng, lalu mencium kepala Kyungsoo sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di kepala Kyungsoo lagi, membuat lelaki mungil itu menelengkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah imut kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau sebelum kau memberiku satu ciuman"

"Tcih, baiklah, baiklah" ujar Kyungsoo yang akhirnya mengalah. Kai membetulkan posisi kepalanya untuk menghadap Kyungsoo. Jemari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan di bibirnya, "Ppali, poppo" ucapnya. Kyungsoo tertawa saat melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang meminta ciuman darinya dengan cara seperti itu.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Kyungsoo segera mengecup bibir Kai. Kai menutup matanya, menunjukkan wajah damainya. Namun saat Kyungsoo ingin menarik bibirnya, tangan Kai menahan kepalanya. Sepasang tangan itu terus menarik kepala Kyungsoo untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Seakan tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Namun, Kyungsoo tidak merasa dirugikan atau tersakiti. Ia malah menikmatinya sehingga ia menutup matanya dan memegangi tangan Kai yang saat ini mendekap kepalanya, seakan memberi isyarat untuk tidak melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"Haneunim, izinkan aku hidup lebih lama..."

"Haneunim, izinkan Kyungsoo hidup lebih lama..."

"..untuk terus merasakan cinta tulusnya..."

"..untuk selalu memberinya cinta tulusku..."

"...dan membahagiakannya" batin keduanya bersamaan.

...

Pagi yang cerah di hari berikutnya menyapa bersamaan dengan nyanyian burung yang ceria. Mentari bersinar cukup terik, namun udaranya masih terasa menyejukkan. Pagi ini Kyungsoo bangun lebih awal untuk membersihkan rumahnya dipagi hari karena sorenya ia berencana untuk pergi ke toko buku yang berada didepan komplek perumahannya. Selain itu, ia ingin menyenangkan hati kekasihnya saat kekasihnya pulang bekerja.

Bunyi mendengung yang cukup keras terdengar saat Kyungsoo mulai menyalakan mesin penyedot debu–vacum cleaner. Pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaannya yang terakhir setelah menyuci piring, mencuci baju, menjemur baju, memasak, dan membangunkan Kai. Ia tidak sadar, bahwa ia baru saja melakukan pekerjaan berat dan melanggar omongan dari dokter Jun Myun. Dia bahkan tidak tahu, bahwa wajahnya sudah sangat pucat, hingga seperti mayat hidup.

Ia mendorong-dorong mesin itu ke segala sudut ruangan. Mulai dari kamar, dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, dan yang terakhir ruang keluarga. Butuh waktu satu jam untuk melakukannya, dan sekarang rumah telah bersih dan rapi. Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ia menghela nafas panjangnya, "Ini melelahkan" ujarnya seraya menyeka keringat yang menetes dari dahinya.

Ia mematikan mesin penyedot debu tersebut, lalu meletakkannya ke lemari khusus tempat penyimpanan alat-alat rumah tangga. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju meja makan dan duduk disana. Namun, sebelumnya ia sempatkan untuk membuat segelas teh untuk ia nikmati seraya mengistirahatkan tubuh lemahnya.

Tiba-tiba kepalanya sangat pusing. Dunia seakan-akan berputar mengelilinginya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan paksa–sehingga menimbulkan kerutan tebal di dahinya, memaksa agar matanya bisa menatap dengan normal. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat baru saja mengalir dari hidung menuju mulutnya. Ia mengarahkan punggung telunjuknya untuk menyentuh benda tersebut. Ia sedikit terlonjak saat mengetahui yang mengalir itu darah. Dengan segera ia berlari menuju westafel dan membersihkan darah itu dari wajahnya.

"Haneunim, tolong jangan buatku mimisan didepan Kai. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir"

...

Malam tiba. Setelah makan malam dan mencuci piring, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan membaca buku yang baru ku beli beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebuah novel tentang kehidupan seseorang penderita leukimia. Entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran dengan kehidupan penderita leukimia lainnya. Apakah hidupnya bahagia atau tidak, dan apakah rasanya seperti yang aku rasakan atau tidak.

Aku membetulkan bantal tempatku bersandar, lalu menaikkan selimut hingga ke perutku. Lembaran demi lembaran aku baca. Awalnya aku berpikir aku akan bosan membaca buku setebal ini. Namun, cerita yang dibuat pengarang itu mampu merubah pikiranku dan membuatku ketagihan untuk selalu membacanya. Dan saat ini, hanya tinggal 15 halaman terakhir.

"**Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Seung Ji menatap tajam Seo Jin Hyuk yang berada didepannya. Ia memasang telinganya untuk mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki tersebut. **

"**Jina adikku sengaja melakukannya, karena dia tidak ingin kau menjadi sedih saat ditinggal olehnya. Dia berpura-pura tidak peduli dan tidak mencintaimu lagi semata-mata hanya untuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Dia tidak ingin melihat kekasih yang teramat ia cintai hidup menderita dengan selalu terbayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Karena itu, ia berusaha membuatmu membencinya, sehingga kau tidak merasa sakit saat dia pergi meninggalkan dunia fana ini, meninggalkanmu disini".**

Kyungsoo meneteskan air matanya, namun ia segera menghapusnya seraya menutup buku itu. Cerita itu terlalu sedih, sehingga membuatnya menangis. Kini ia hanya duduk sambil memeluk lututnya yang tertutupi selimut. Pikirannya mencoba menerawang ke masa depan. Ia mulai memikirkan bagaimana kehidupan Kai jika ditinggalkan olehnya.

"Apa aku harus melakukan hal sama seperti di novel itu? Berpura-pura tidak mencintai Kai lagi dan bertingkah seakan tidak peduli lagi dengannya. Mungkin dengan cara ini, rasa sakit Kai tidak sesakit saat ditinggal olehku dalam keadaan saling sangat mencintai satu sama lain" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya"

Sebuah suara berat mengagetkannya. Segera ia hapus air mata yang tumpah dipipinya, lalu menatap kekasihnya tersebut. Kyungsoo sangat terkejut saat melihat Kai yang menatapnya tajam dengan mata yang berlinang air mata.

"K-kai?" gumam Kyungsoo seraya berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang berdiri satu meter di depannya. Namun, saat sepasang tangan Kyungsoo ingin menyentuh tangan Kai, Kai menghindar. Dia mundur dua langkah seraya menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakangnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu semua, karena sampai kapan pun...aku tidak akan pernah bisa tersenyum jika ditinggal olehmu. Tidak akan pernah"

"Kai-ah" Kyungsoo melangkah maju, hendak menggapai tangan itu lagi. Namun, untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kai menghindar.

"Kau sangat bodoh jika kau melakukan apa yang ditulis di novel itu, kau tahu? Aku..." Kai menjedakan kalimatnya. Selang beberapa detik, dia menggeleng seraya tersenyum sarkastik. "...sangat membencimu. Kau–"

"Ak- aku"

"DENGARKAN AKU!" sela Kai cepat.

"SEHARUSNYA KAU YANG DENGARKAN AKU!" teriak Kyungsoo. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, kau tida-"

"Aku tahu yang kau rasakan"

"TIDAK! Kau tidak tahu!" sela Kyungsoo cepat. "Aku sangat takut... Aku sangat marah. Tapi dengan siapa? Aku sangat bingung dengan siapa aku harus marah. Aku sendiri? Ibuku yang menurunkanku penyakit ini? Takdir? Tuhan?"

"..."

"Aku belum mau mati karena aku tidak mau terpisah denganmu. Karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi, apa boleh buat? Takdir telah berkata. Dan inilah takdirku" Kyungsoo menjedakan kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas.

"Aku memang tidak bisa melawan takdirku. Tapi, setidaknya aku bisa merubah takdirmu. Aku tidak ingin kau hidup di dunia sendirian setelah aku pergi. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Aku bahkan rela jika harus melihatmu dengan wanita lainnya, hidup dengan normal" ujar Kyungsoo seraya membelai wajah Kai dan menghapus air matanya. "Karena kau segalanya bagiku" bisik Kyungsoo kemudian.

Kai mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, namun air mata itu terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipi putih milik Kyungsoo. "Hyung, berjanjilah untuk tidak meninggalkan aku. Berjanjilah untuk selalu disisiku" bisik Kai. Ia terus membelai wajah Kyungsoo, begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo. Kedua wajah mereka sangat dekat, sehingga deru nafas mereka sangat terasa satu sama lainnya. "Ya. Aku berjanji padamu. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu" bisik Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Kyungsoo saling mendekatkan wajah. Dengan mata yang saling berlinang air mata, mereka menyatukan bibir mereka. Sebelah tangannya mendorong wajah Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat, sedangkan tangannya yang lain mendekap pinggang Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Saranghae" bisik Kai, lalu segera mencium bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Dia benar-benar ketagihan untuk merasakan bibir tersebut. Bahkan jika Tuhan memberinya 3 buah permintaan, dia akan menggunakan salah satunya untuk meminta agar bibirnya bisa terus merasakan bibir hangat Kyungsoo.

"Haneunim, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku? Aku ingin hidup dengan sehat, tanpa penyakit ini. Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, untuk merasakan kebahagian dengan Kai dan hangatnya pelukannya. Haneunim, jebbal salyo juseyo" batinnya lirih. Air matanya terus mengalir walaupun saat ini ia masih menautkan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Kai.

"Haneunim, tolong jangan ambil dia. Dia jiwaku, dia nafasku, dia nyawaku, dan dia detak jantungku. Jika kau bawa dia pergi, maka bawalah diriku ikut bersamanya. Karena aku hanyalah sebuah raga tanpa jiwa jika harus hidup tanpanya. Haneunim, berikan dia waktu lebih lama dan angkat segala penyakitnya. Izinkan kami hidup bahagia bersama. Kumohon"

...

Sore ini sangat cerah. Bahkan, kupu-kupu beterbangan disana-sini. Ikut memeriahkan cerahnya cuaca bersama dengan burung-burung di awal musim panas ini. Begitupula dengan sepasang kekasih, Kai dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang asyik berpiknik di bawah pohon beringin yang menyejukkan.

"Kai-ah, buka mulutmu. Aaaaaa" ujar Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum, lalu membuka mulutnya, menanti sesuap kimbab dari Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun, saat Kai ingin memajukan mulutnya untuk melahap kimbab itu, Kyungsoo menarik kembali Kimbabnya. Begitu berulang kali, hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo sendiri yang memakan kimbab tersebut.

"YA! Hyung nakal" ujar Kai seraya memanyunkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil, lalu kembali melahap potongan kimbab yang lain. "Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" tanyanya. Kai menatap jahil kekasihnya, lalu segera menggelitiki pinggang Kyungsoo sehingga orang yang digelitiki olehnya tertawa geli.

"Ya! Geumanhae!" titah Kyungsoo. Namun, tangan jahil Kai tidak berhenti menggelitiknya, sehingga ia harus berlari menjauh. Kai pun mengejarnya, sehingga keduanya saling berlari berkejaran diantara pepohonan yang rindang.

"YA! Geumanhae!"

"Hahahaha, aku tidak akan menghentikannya sebelum kau menciumku. Rasakan ini!"

"GYAAAAAA! KAIIIIII! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku menyerah" ujar Kyungsoo kemudian. Kai berlari mendekatinya yang sedang bersandar pada pohon tempatnya piknik tadi, lalu memajukan kepalanya seraya menepuk-nepuk bibirnya dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Ppali, poppo"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut, lalu mengecup bibir Kai dengan sayang. "I love you" bisiknya kemudian. Kai tersenyum, "Lakukan lagi" ujar Kai. "Tidak, aku lelah" ujar Kyungsoo seraya menggeleng. Ia menghapus keringatnya yang ada didahinya, namun ia merasakan keringat itu adalah keringat dingin. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak, ia tercekat saat merasakan kepalanya sangat pusing dan berat. "Apakah waktuku telah habis?" batinnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan melakukannya" ujar Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah Kai yang memelas. Ia segera mengajak Kai untuk duduk disebelahnya. Ia lalu mengecup lagi bibir Kai dengan sayang dan tersenyum saat mengatakan, "Saranghae, manhihae". Kai tersenyum, lalu mencubit geram hidung Kyungsoo seraya tertawa. "Kau lelah?" tanyanya. Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, "Bolehkah aku tidur di bahumu?".

Dengan semangat Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam dekapannya, lalu menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo di bahunya. "Maukah kau menyanyikan lagu untukku?" gumam Kyungsoo dengan lirih. "Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi. Suaraku sangat berat" jawab Kai. "Bersenandunglah" ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Kai mengangguk, lalu mulai menyenandungkan sebuah lagu lullaby untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kai-ah, aku beruntung bisa mengenalmu. Dan aku beruntung bisa menjadi kekasihmu" gumam Kyungsoo lemah sambil tersenyum tipis. Berusaha dan berjuang menahan segala sakit yang ia rasakan pada saat ini.

Kai tertawa, lalu mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Aku yang lebih beruntung bisa mengenalmu" ucap Kai, lalu kembali melanjutkan senandungnya sambil mendekap Kyungsoo lebih erat. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Perlahan-lahan, Kyungsoo pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan tidur. "Kai-ah, haengbokhage sara" batinnya.

Wajahnya yang tersenyum damai saat tertidur, membuat Kai enggan membangunkannya. Namun, matahari yang mulai kembali keperaduannya memaksa Kai untuk membangunkan kekasihnya tersebut. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Nae Kyungsoo wanjeon jaljasseo, eo?" gumamnya.

Tidak ada respon dari Kyungsoo.

"Tidak biasanya hyung tidur senyenyak ini. Biasanya mendengar bunyi sedikit saja bangun" gumamnya lagi dengan polos. Lalu, otaknya teringat saat Kyungsoo yang terlelap nyenyak seperti ini, dan saat itu adalah saat Kyungsoo pingsan. Ia segera mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo seraya berkata, "Y-YA! Hyung! Ireonabwa, eo?". Namun, tetap tidak ada respon dari Kyungsoo. Kai segera menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bawah hidung Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada nafas.

Kai memposisikan Kyungsoo untuk berbaring di pangkuannya, lalu ia dekatkan kepalanya ke dada Kyungsoo. Namun, tidak ada detak jantung disana. Dengan tangan bergetar dan air mata yang terus mengalir, ia ambil tangan Kyungsoo dan mencari denyut nadi disana. Namun, untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia tidak menemukan denyut nadi di tangan mungil tersebut.

"HYUNG! IREONA! Jebbal, ireona. Hyung..." gumamnya lirih. Ia terus memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Beberapa kali ia menciumi wajah Kyungsoo. Entah itu di kening, dipipi, dimata, dibibir, dilehernya. Semua bagian tidak akan dia lewatkan. Ia benar-benar mencintainya. Menandakan bahwa ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

Tapi, semua itu telah pergi. Dia tidak bisa merasakan dekapan dan belaian lembut dari tangan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak bisa merasakan masakan lezat Kyungsoo lagi. Dia tidak bisa melihat bibir itu tersenyum dan mengucapkan kata-kata cinta, menyanyikan dan menyenandungkan lagu-lagu lullaby sebelum Kai pergi berlayar ke alam mimpi, dan ia tidak bisa merasakan bibir itu menciumnya dengan lembut lagi. Dia tidak bisa melihat sepasang mata keroro yang selalu menatapnya polos, menatapnya dengan teduh dan menenangkan, menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sepasang mata yang selalu melihatnya dikala ia menari.

"Hyung, ayooooo... Bangun! Bukankah kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku? Bangunlah. Kumohon. HYUNGGG!"

...

Hari demi hari berganti. Sudah dua minggu setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, namun Kai belum menemukan kebahagiannya dengan orang lain. Ia sangat yakin hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas dan merasakan kebahagiaan.

_Seorang lelaki cantik dengan mata bulat yang lebar berjalan perlahan menuju sebuah ruangan. Ia sangat bingung, kenapa setiap jalan yang ia lalui selalu berwarna putih, bahkan hingga perabotan interiornya juga berwarna senada dengan dinding dan lantainya. Perlahan tangan mungil tersebut mengetuk sebuah pintu mewah. Sesaat kemudian, terdengar seseorang memerintahnya untuk masuk. Lelaki cantik itu pun masuk ke dalam dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki tua dengan janggut berwarna keputihan._

Namun, Tuhan telah mengambilnya. Membawanya untuk pergi jauh sehingga Kai tidak bisa menggapainya lagi. Membuatnya menjadi kepribadian yang buruk. Sering mabuk-mabukkan, bermain-main dengan wanita, dan membuatnya tidak percaya lagi tentang adanya Tuhan.

"_Anda siapa? Ada keperluan apa anda memanggil saya?" tanya lelaki itu. Lelaki tua yang tadinya asyik mengerjakan sesuatu, menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Aku selalu mendengar doa-doamu dan doa dari kekasihmu untukmu yang menginginkan kau tetap hidup tanpa penyakit yang kuberi" jawab lelaki tua tersebut. Lelaki cantik dihadapannya mengernyitkan bingung, "K-Kau Tuhan?" tanyanya terbata. _

Kai membaringkan tubuhnya dirumput hijau dengan posisi telentang menghadap langit. Dia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menjadi tumpuan kepalanya. Hatinya memerih sesaat karena mengingat kepergiannya. Disana, ditempatnya berbaring, adalah tempat dimana Kyungsoo meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Pohon yang meneduhkannya sekarang adalah saksi bisu atas kepergian Kyungsoo.

"_Aku akan memberimu waktu untuk hidup lagi, tanpa penyakit itu. Aku akan menghapus namamu dari daftar dan ingatan dokter, serta orang-orang yang menghadiri pemakamanmu. Jadi mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa kau pernah datang ke alamku, menemuiku" ujar lelaki tua itu. Lelaki cantik itu menyeringai senang, "Jinjjayo? Gamsahabnida, Haneunim". _

Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Ia berharap, dengan keluarnya nafas dari mulutnya, segala penat akan hilang. Namun, tanpa ia sadari. Dunia disekeliling berputar dengan aneh.

_Lagi-lagi lelaki tua itu tersenyum ramah, "Bukankah aku telah menjanjikan kebahagian untuk umatku? Pergilah ke pintu itu" ujar lelaki tua tadi sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pintu di sudut ruangan tersebut. "Maka kau akan berada di bumi dan menjadi manusia kembali. Sampai jumpa lagi. Semoga berhasil dan hiduplah dengan baik"_

Kai membuka matanya perlahan. Namun, ia terkejut saat melihat bayangan pohon yang mengarah ke barat, menandakan bahwa matahari sedang berada di ufuk timur. Sedangkan jelas-jelas ia melihat bayangan itu mengarah ke timur karena matahari yang berada di sebelah barat. Ia segera bangkit dan mengusap matanya. Namun, pengelihatannya tidak salah. Matahari benar-benar berada di ufuk timur sekarang. Orang-orang yang sedang asyik tertawa sendu di dekat danau buatan pun menghilang, digantikan oleh orang-orang yang sedang lari pagi. Segera ia cek jam di lengan kirinya. Ia terkejut setengah mati setelah melihat bahwa sekarang pukul 8 pagi.

"Apa hari ini hari kiamat?" gumamnya bingung.

"Tidak, bukan kiamat. Tapi keajaiban"

Sebuah suara telah menjawab pertanyaan konyol Kai. Suara itu adalah suara yang sangat Kai kenal. Suara yang selalu mengantarnya berlayar menuju alam mimpi dengan nyanyian lullaby-nya. Suara yang dua minggu ini sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta dengan merdu. Suara yang selalu membuatnya ketagihan untuk selalu dan selalu mendengarnya.

Kai segera menoleh kesamping kirinya–dimana sumber suara itu berada. Jantungnya hampir mencelos keluar dari rongga dadanya saat ia melihat kekasihnya telah berdiri lima meter didepannya. Kai segera mengusap matanya. Namun, saat mata itu terbuka, Kyungsoo masih didepannya. Ia segera melihat kedua kaki Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya segera tertawa, lalu mengangkat kakinya satu persatu ke udara seraya berkata "Lihat, kakiku masih ada. Aku tidak melayang. Aku bukan hantu ataupun menjelma menjadi malaikat penjagamu"

Kai segera bangkit dari duduknya. Berdiri tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Seketika dunia disekeliling mereka berdua seperti berputar dengan slow motion. Jantung keduanya pun saling berdegup kencang, seperti baru merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Tidak terasa sebulir air mata jatuh ke pipi Kai. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan, lalu mengucapkan dengan ragu. "H-hyung?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum seraya mengangguk. "Aha. Ini aku, hyung-mu. Do Kyungsoo. Orang tercintamu dan akan selalu mencintaimu" ujarnya. Kai segera menggeleng dan bergerak mundur. "A-aniya. Kau sudah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Aku pasti sudah gila" ujarnya frustasi. Ia menggunakan pohon terdekatnya untuk menjadi tempat berpegang karena ia rasa ia akan segera pingsan.

Kyungsoo mendekatinya, lalu menyentuh lengannya dengan lembut. "Tidakkan kau merasakan hangatnya suhu di tubuhku? Aku masih hidup" ujar Kyungsoo lagi. Kai diam, bingung dengan kenyataan didepan matanya. Kyungsoo tersenyum lagi. "Silahkan cek ke kerumah sakit, tanyakan pada dokter Jun Myun apakah aku pernah jadi pasiennya atau tidak. Tanyakan orang-orang yang datang ke pemakamanku, apakah aku pernah dikuburkan atau tidak"

Dengan segera Kai berlari menuju rumah sakit Seoul Hospital yang tidak jauh dari City Park tersebut. Ia terus berlari dan berlari, tidak peduli dengan air keringat yang menetes dari pelipisnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia hanya cukup berlari selama lima menit untuk sampai di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya dokter Jun Myun. "A-anda pernah mengenal saya?" tanya Kai. Jun Myun mengernyitkan dahinya, "Anda siapa? Apa saya pernah mengenal anda?" tanya dokter muda itu. Senyuman Kai mengembang dibibirnya. "Lalu, apakah anda memiliki pasien leukimia yang bernama Do Kyungsoo enam bulan lalu?" tanya Kai lagi. Dokter itu mencoba mengingat-ingat, namun akhirnya ia menggeleng.

Dengan secepat kilat Kai kembali berlari, menuju gereja besar yang dekat dengan rumah sakit Seoul tersebut. Ia berlari menuju altar terdepan dengan wajah dan senyum yang berseri. Ia segera berlutut dihadapan sebuah patung besar yang mengkilat.

"Haneunim, terima kasih. Kau telah mengabulkan doaku. Tolong, jangan buat dia pergi lagi dariku. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat-sangat mencintainya. Gamsahabnida, Haneunim"

Sesaat setelah itu, ia kembali berlari menuju taman. Namun, ia tidak melihat Kyungsoo disana. Jantungnya terasa benar-benar berhenti berdetak sekarang. Ia terus memutar badannya untuk melihat sekeliling. Namun, hasilnya nihil Kyungsoo tidak terlihat. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu menggeram kesal. "Apakah aku baru saja bermimpi?"

"Kau mencariku?"

Kai segera membalik badannya untuk menatap dengan lawan bicaranya yang ternyata berada dibelakangnya. Ia bernafas lega setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo masih ada. Dengan senyum yang melebar dibibir, ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo dan langsung mendekapnya erat.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu. Aku berpikir aku akan kehilanganmu lagi".

Kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus punggung Kai dengan lembut, "Aku tahu. Maafkan aku".

Kai mengeratkan pelukannya, "Kau tahu betapa rindunya aku padamu?" bisiknya lirih. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku mendengar segala doamu di alam sana. Aku juga melihat kelakuanmu yang buruk akhir-akhir ini" ujar Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kai setelah mengecup bahu milik Kyungsoo. "Bukankah aku telah berjanji padamu bahwa aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu?" jawab Kyungsoo lembut. Kai tersenyum saat air matanya mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya, "Tetaplah begitu dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi". Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti, "Eo, aku berjanji"

END

Haneunim = Tuhan  
Salyo juseyo = Tolong selamatkan saya  
Jebal nareul jom dowajwo = Tolong bantu aku  
Marajima = Jangan katakan  
Geumanhae = Hentikan  
Eodi Apo? = Dimana yang sakit? / Apa kau sakit?  
Hajima = Jangan lakukan  
Jaljasseo = Tidur nyenyak / tidur dengan baik  
Ppali, poppo = Cepat, cium  
Manhihae = Sangat  
Haengbokhage sara = Hiduplah dengan bahagia  
Ireonabwa = Ayo bangun


End file.
